brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Mister Loki
BrixBot Hey Cyborg, I was wondering if you could make BrixBot look a little more Penguinish. Thank You! - Dude, can I please nominate you for customizer of the month? 12:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Darth Henry sure :) LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 18:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Help! How do you make a customs page? Eagle flame369 (talk) 13:27, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sig-Fig Hey Cyborg. I have looked a little bit into the issue with Kahuka's sig-fig. If you are indeed only doing it to "troll" Kahuka, then may you please remove or change it and apologize? It is inconsiderate; he's made it very clear that he is annoyed by it and you have no good reason to continue. Thanks, BFN You don't need to be sorry. Like that it's actually unique, so it makes the figure cooler. I didn't mean it in a bad way. :) 17:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|'(talk)]] '''DarthShlomo[[User talk:DarthShlomo|(talk)]] Hi Congrats on getting 2,000 edits. :3 16:41, November 28, 2013 (UTC) LOTR http://forums.the-team-mystery.com/downloads.php?dlid=49&cat=13 Dalvus The "video game"? Well, I'm sorry, but it is an unacceptable custom. However, if you add a few custom minifigures to there, it will be an acceptable custom. You can just take a few official ones and put them on a page, and call it "acceptable". 19:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC) JSYK For vehicle customs, you need to add "CustomSet" instead of "CustomMinifigure" in the template. -- 18:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Because it's pretty much only the official bike element. Maybe a larger, brick-built bike would be more of a "custom". -- 18:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat Come on chat. - First, you need to download a program called LIFExtractor as well as Python (Only versions 2.7 through 3.2 are tested to work). Here is the LIFExtractor download: http://www.rockraidersunited.org/topic/3764-lego-digital-designer-lif-extractor/ Here is the version of Python I used: http://www.python.org/download/releases/2.7.6/ You need to have Python setup, and then you can go ahead and do everything shown in this tutorial: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOoh4J_wN_o Once you've done this, you should be able to find a db folder with decorations in it. You can ask me how to add new ones once you've figured everything out. 20:49, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Here's this. When you edit the decals, are you changing old ones or adding new ones? To add new ones, you need to edit the DecorationMapping xml to specify what part and surface the decoration goes to. Open it with WordPad (Notepad is too buggy) or download Notepad++ and use that instead. You'll need to add a line of code like this: The word NAME should be replaced by the name of the decal you added. The name has to be comprised of numbers and no letters, I should mention. The word PART needs to be replaced by the designID in LDD. Generally, that number can be found by clicking on a part in LDD, but those made up of multiple parts (torsos and legs, for example) will use a different number depending on which part of the assembly you wish to use. SURFACE needs replaced by the surface the decal is going on (front, top, back and sides). Some parts only have one surface, others more. On a head, surface one is the front, surface two is the top and surface 3 is the back. On a torso, surface one is the front and two is the back. 3814 is the ID for the main part of the torso, if you need it. Also, I should mention that the image has to be 128x128 pixels (or a multiple, like 256x256 or 512x512) and needs to be a .png. 23:18, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Decals People generally add new ones, so if you really need to edit an old one, just copy it over to a blank 128x128. They have to be transparent .png files if I haven't said that already. 20:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Link Request Here it is. Be sure to view the "Behind the Bricks" one. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC) -- Toa Matau 19:57, February 25, 2014 (UTC) What you said to Annitude could be considered an attack.I also did warn Annitude for stealing the customs thought.-- Toa Matau 19:59, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for adding Hobbits, Elves and maybe others Categories for me. Remind: Lindir can be added to Elves too! I made Dwarf already! Thanks a lot! I am tired now! XD Darkseid How did you find him in LB2? Pics How do you make those pictures with Lego Digital Designer? Iceblock715 (talk) 23:55, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 14:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC) You have lots of great lego videogame ideas! Keep it up! Making custom videogames and themes is my passion and what i live for since 2013. LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 14:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Deae! Is your avatar a custom minifigure? If yes, what did you use to make it? Thanks!--GOLDNINJAMX , 20:10, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Support me here and get an exclusive award. Listen here buddy i dont do voting and the program i used to create my avatar is called Mecabricks.LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 17:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Award Here's the award for supporting me: }|The following comment was given: }|}} }} MLG Pack Here is the MLG Pack so far: Nice! I love the RIP 10/10! User:LEGOCyborg12 (talk) Thanks for welcoming me! Head Creator (talk) 02:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) There it is Custom:MLG Pack --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 01:56, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Preview I am currently designing a cover for LEGO Life. Here is what I got so far: Basically, I will add more characters and give them printings. So far, I have the Male User in its default outfit. Behind him is Emily. In the green, I will add plants and village houses. In the grey, I will continue the city. Here is an updated one. Please Help Hey Cy! I could really use your help in becoming an admin! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Requests_for_Adminship --Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 13:42, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on getting administer! And nice new page. Now, we can be Administer Partners in Crime! All we need now is Benny to get admin, and we'll crush Brickipedia in our pinkie finger! Hahahahahahaha! :P --YOUKNOWWHO (Talk) 02:42, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Gold! :D LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 09:13, July 26, 2015 (UTC) No prob. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 00:56, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Toa deleted your picture because he thought it was copyrighted. I have left him a message, so we will see what happened. --Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 12:09, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I know, I mean my original cover. The one with just Batman and Superman. That one I found on Google. That is forever gone. Your picture has been retrieved, so don't worry about it--Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 12:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) A LEGO Brickumentary - SDCC 2015 Interview Hi there! As one of the three active administrators, I wanted to personally let you know what I've done and make sure it's within the rules of this community. My name is Nathan and I'm one of the Lead Administrators over at the Marvel Database. I also happen to be a huge LEGO fan and collector. While I was in SDCC this month, I had the opportunity to screen A LEGO Brickumentary as well as interview the directors and Nathan Sawaya on behalf of Brickipedia. I've posted the result as a blog post. Please use it however you like, and let me know if there's a better place for it to live. I really love this site, so I want to make sure anything I contribute is kosher! :) Thanks! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh, you... Dude, the movie site had a virus in it! It was trying to rob information on internet via IP! If Microsoft hadn't alerted me, what I am typing on right now would have rested in pepperoni! You would have cost me hundreds! I forgive you this time, but do not dare pull that ridiculous move again. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 22:41, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok sorry,if the site doesn't work for you,then i can't do anything. The Cyborg (talk) 07:18, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, just be more careful about the sites you link me. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 21:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Why did you change all the files I added? They were somewhat better than the ones you replaced. I'm reverting it now.--RobertoWalker (talk) 15:28, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Your images didn't have full legs. The Cyborg (talk) 16:54, August 9, 2015 (UTC) As long they show the faces and torsos properly, they can be good images. Yours had weird lighting and some were weirdly posed. However, if you do want to replace them, create your own files please.--RobertoWalker (talk) 17:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok i see your point. The Cyborg (talk) 17:01, August 9, 2015 (UTC) chat --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 17:45, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Gold Brick --[[User talk:LEGOFan999|'''LEGOFan999]]King of Awesomeness ??? ok no need to ban me, i was finished with the WW2 talk and the rare Pepe stuff was harmless. ```` Darthleapyous (talk) 14:37, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Still i said stop and you didn't listen. It is a 1 day ban, you are lucky i didn't ban you for a week. Xsizter (talk) 14:50, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Wow, god complex much. You really think it's worth banning someone just because they are talking about something else rather than precisely what you want to talk about? And apparently i'm "lucky" that i didn't get "a week", just for mentioning a meme twice. Did I upset the poor little Xsizter with a little meme:(? . You are another example of a pathetic power-hungry extremist admin. Good day sir. Darthleapyous (talk) 14:58, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I may be a pathetic power-huntry extremist admin, but i won't let this wiki become a off topic fest. We talk about LEGO related things on chat and off topic stuff only if the others on chat approve. If you want to talk about memes go to the trollpasta wiki. Xsizter (talk) 15:25, August 28, 2015 (UTC) K. Darthleapyous (talk) 09:40, August 29, 2015 (UTC) 1. How long is the block for? 2. If it's permanent, then please just erase all the info of me, I want things to go back to the way they were BEFORE I joined 3. If you didn't want me to do what I did, you shouldn't have provoked me by going "You'll never be as good as me". 4. I promise to NEVER edit again if you unblock me, I'll just stick to my profile. I don't want to hate you, so please accept my apology. Please warn users before you ban them.--Toa Matau 23:02, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Xsizter! I'm wanting to make a Custom LEGO Minecraft the Video Game page on Brickapedia. What are the steps to make a customs page? Thatstinkyguy (talk) 12:09, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy firstly to make a videogame you need these tables and that is it. Xsizter (talk) 12:18, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Thatstinkyguy (talk) 12:42, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Thanks! :) Thatstinkyguy (talk) 22:02, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Hello again, Xsizter. How do I make a "Custom in Progress" user box like the one on your LEGO Doctor Who Videogame page? just type in Xsizter (talk) 08:47, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Thatstinkyguy (talk) 11:50, September 6, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Thanks Again! Tomorrow, can you please take off your "oppose", because I will be administer long enough to get bureaucrat. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 21:27, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure, why not. Xsizter (talk) 07:57, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Stealing? I thought it was a picture for anybody to use. I didn't know I stole it. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 14:04, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy how do you create a custom?--Marty Mcoy Rople told you already. Xsizter (talk) 18:43, September 17, 2015 (UTC) New Sets I see you found the image for the Iron Skull Submarine set. Where did you find it? Do you have any images of other 2016 sets? --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 17:37, October 11, 2015 (UTC) The sets were posted on eurobricks. Xsizter (talk) 18:01, October 11, 2015 (UTC) I found a ton of 2016 sets on the Brick Fan, including a Batman v. Superman one that look awesome! --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 18:17, October 11, 2015 (UTC) The articles you made aren't class 2.--Toa Matau 21:12, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Rise of Hero Is "Land of Mo" have to do with me? If so, could you please call it Motropolis. Thanks. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 03:20, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure, why not. Xsizter (talk) 13:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC) iwannabeinxisterriseofahero= like srsly dude add me with abilities like master build hacking shoot targets flight and an epic kirby ability inhale THE ABILITY TO INHALE STUFF AND EAT IT btw i also am a master of disguise so do some variants like dalek disguise cyberman disguise and whatever dat lord wikor minions are called disguise cuz im kinda in a hurry so i cant go back and look k plz add me ALSO NOT AS A MINIFIG AS A BRICKBUILT FIGURE make me kinda pixely ok First, who in the world are you? Second no, unless you talk to me in chat. A big whole no. Xsizter (talk) 12:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC) sry i forgot to have my signature sry dude i was in a hurry so i didnt do my signature im throwkirby i really liked the whole video game and such so i want to be in it and maybe not the cyberman disguise cuz the headpiece isnt even in ldd yet but i want the witrollian disguise tho maybe a variant posessed by lord wikor or smthn Throwkirby (talk) 20:19, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I said, unless i see you on chat, no. Xsizter (talk) 21:03, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Mind if I borrow Pics? Yo Xsizter, do you mind if I borrow some pics I might need for my custom? It's only characters I don't have already and need for this made up game, I'm just tryin to add all the known and possible characters. So is that cool with you? User:Cam Eron14 What custom and what images? Xsizter (talk) 19:11, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Marvel and just the Spider-Men and there villains User:Cam Eron14 Sorry, but no. Xsizter (talk) 19:16, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok, That's cool, was just wondering. Hope to see you on chat later :) User:Cam Eron14 Thanks So Much! Hay CY thanks so much for adding me to you Rise of a Hero Video Game. But one quick question could you add a space suit version and/or a Hulkbuster version of me? Thanks! Light Em Up! Mr. Flame (Talk) 21:46, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Bye I heard you quit your administer rights and you won't be as active on Brickipedia. I wanted to tell you that you are one of my best friends on the wiki, and that it would be a lot different without you. I hope you have a great time working on your other wikis. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 00:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Gold, i won't forget any of you. Xsizter (talk) 12:37, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Brickipedia The Video Game Here is my first poster for the game. I will add more posters and the plot soon. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:05, November 17, 2015 (UTC) My second poster. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Have I made a great mistake... Hi Xsizter,I've been adding some pictures of 2016 bionicle sets and I'm worried I was not ment to do that and should I get rid of those pictures?Also have you got any tips to became a good brickapedia like you? (Finnthestargeek (talk) 16:09, November 28, 2015 (UTC)) You can add images of upcoming sets, as long as they aren't watermarked. What I mean by that is, they shouldn't have the thingy on them saying "Confidential" or "The LEGO Group" or "Not to be copied", etc. To become a good Brickipedia, make lots of productive edits and try to help out in the community. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 18:29, November 28, 2015 (UTC) New name Changed my name to MLG Neo-futurist. Still under moderation, but I wanted to let you know. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 18:00, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Exactly why you blocked me on lego dimensions wikia? i didnt break any runel. Custom Minifigures Hi Xsizter, can you tell me how to make those custom minifigs? That would be great!You can respond to me on lego dimensions wikia too. Gamerboy1 (talk) 21:00, March 17, 2016 (UTC)Gamerboy1234 Xsizter, please, you can't do this to me. The reasons are: I'm autistic, I have anger issues, I'm frustrated some of my new pictures are removed, as well as my edits and I already got blocked from another wiki. (Clarence Wiki) Also, I'm sick and tired of people kicking me outta things like being banned or "blocked" by Jfgoofy. Or you. >:( I'll forgive everything, if you give me a chance. But, no last chances, I don't like those. Best Edits, SmashupMashups. P.S. Why did you add so many badges? :I am sure you were banned for a legitiment reason, however 1 year is a long first ban anything from 3 days to two weeks is more appropriate. Normally first bans that long are for trolls and vandals. I did look in your edits and see non of that. I know it isn't my wiki but I know a lot about bans and I hope X changes it.--Toa Matau 13:39, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Banning me for this is a very immature option. If I am not unbanned I will contact wikia. I happily partisipate in disscussions so if you didn't agree with me you could have told me. --Toa Matau 16:30, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Xsizter, stop breaking the rules of wikia, and unblock every unfairly blocked user on your wiki. The wiki you made was really quite a success. Now your destroying your own community. Please tell me you have just a little heart in you to know that what you're doing is wrong. --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 14:59, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Can I just ask why you blocked me, Toa, and Benny on LEGO Dimensions Wikia? VesperalLight (talk) 15:45, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Uh, sir, are we doing another another Brickipedian of the month competition? Or maybe you've done it? Cause the home page still has Vesp as the most recent Brickipedian of the Month(December 2015) and maybe we should update it.--Ahawk007 (talk) 23:07, July 11, 2016 (UTC) The Brick-Files: The Mystery Team has been born! Thanks for the minifigs :) Need you ask Neo? --LBTB3 (talk) 12:57, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Some changes Hey sir, can you please unblock me on the LD wikia? I'll never do unusual edits again. EmmonicHedgefoxX-Treme (talk) 09:04, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Emman CortezEmmonicHedgefoxX-Treme (talk) 09:04, August 13, 2016 (UTC) I don't have enough information to take a side. I'm just trying to keep things civilized on that blog. --Toa Matau 00:51, October 27, 2016 (UTC) LEGO Dimensions voice cast I believe that Agent Rorke is voiced by Dave Boat, Agent Harkins voiced by Dave Fennoy, Kevin Beckman voiced by either Mick Wingert or Travis Willingham and Pete Pountaine voiced by Palma Hayden. Why am I commenting you here? Because I'm still blocked! And a few months ago, I found out the guy was right about the color of the Year 2 toy tags. And I'm sorry. There, I said it! LEGO Dimensions Wiki Images These images are to be put on the LEGO Dimensions Wiki. There are also character images to replace the ones you've got on now. Plus, you're wondering why I did this. I'm still blocked! Tell the guys I'm sorry for thinking that they were gold. I guess it was just because of the packages showed that they were gold. '']] Just curious Hey Xsizter, I'm curious as to what website you use to create those custom minifigures of yours (btw, they're excellent.). I'd like to make my own and it appears that the tools used will be able to allow me to make the most out of them. Can you please tell me what the website is called? Thanks, GalactaK. ----Help Hi, I want to know how do you make those LEGO figs and can i make my own Lego navybox, please help me. Help Hi, I want to know how do you make your LEGO figs and how can I make my own LEGO navybox. Please help me. User:Isaí Fan of LEGO